The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Turf maintenance vehicles, utility vehicles and aerator vehicles (collectively referred to herein as “turf maintenance vehicles”) are commonly used to maintain turf surfaces. These turf maintenance vehicles can be used to cut rough grass, fairway grass or lawns, and more precisely maintain grass height of golf course greens. At least one wheel is normally powered by a power unit. Some turf maintenance vehicles can be hybrid electric turf maintenance vehicles. The hybrid electric turf maintenance vehicles can be powered with a gas or diesel engine coupled to a generator and/or an alternator (hereinafter a Genset). Some hybrid electric turf maintenance vehicles are powered with a fuel cell. The hybrid electric turf maintenance vehicle uses a rechargeable power source, such as a buffer battery pack, to give power assist to the traction system under short-duration, high-demand traction loading. Other types of electric turf maintenance vehicles are only powered by a rechargeable power source, such as a battery pack, which is sized to provide the necessary electrical power to operate the turf maintenance vehicle. Regenerative energy can be created during braking or deceleration of the turf maintenance vehicle. This regeneration energy can be utilized to charge the rechargeable power source.
In the case of a hybrid electric turf maintenance vehicle, the rechargeable power source is typically at a 100% state of charge (SOC) for most of the duty cycle of the turf maintenance vehicle. The regeneration energy created can exceed the amount needed to recharge the rechargeable power source and, if directed into the rechargeable power source, can overcharge the rechargeable power source and reduce the useful life and/or cause failure. In the case of an all-electric turf maintenance vehicle that is only powered by the rechargeable power source, the regeneration energy created can also exceed the amount needed to recharge the rechargeable power source and, if directed into the rechargeable power source, can overcharge the rechargeable power source and reduce the useful life and/or cause failure. This excess regeneration energy, therefore, must be burned off or otherwise dissipated to avoid overcharging the rechargeable power source.